Beatrice Commandos
Commandos Beatrice(VCDF019) was born in the Commandos on March 30, 2005. Her mother was Zorilla and her father was Aragorn. Her litter-mates were Jasper(VCDM015), Hector(VCDM017), Tabatha(VCDM018) and Jemima(VCDF020). They all survived. Her father died in 2007 and her older brother Ketamine took male dominance. Beatrice was two years old by then. Then a group of Whiskers join the Commandos, Hector and Jasper left the group with five other males inlcuing Ketamine and joined the Vivian. Both Hector and Jasper would be dominance in a group called Yoshies. However some fo the members left the study site but Jasper reappeared in as a rover in a group called the Chuckle Bros. Her sister Jemima later formed the Geckos. After the fiev Whiskers males joined the group Zarathustra took dominance besdie Zorilla. Afew months later Beatrice mated with a rover. She gave birth to five pups who were Zorilla's first grandchildren in the Commandos. The pups were Rastas, VDCP049, Stanley, Michiel and Labiathon. Pup VDCP049 was predated a month later. Beatrice was evicted with Tabatha and Fizgig. They joined three of the Whiskers males Baker, Miles and Karim who went roving and ran into the female on their returned. They formed a ne wbreedign group called the Barbarians. Barbarians Beatrice and Tabatha were the oldest females with Fizgig only only two months behind two months. Beatrice was the biggest of the females however Tathat made no attemp to be dominant. Beatirce took female dominance from day one of the Barbarians. Male dominance was fougth over by litter-mates Baker and Miles. At the end of the of the first month of the Barbarians' existence Baker finally won dominance over his brother Miles. Baker had won dominance beisde Beatirce. They soon produced the first litter of the Barbarians. On December 14, 2008 Beatrice gave birth to Bruno, Blake, Bree and Brook. They brought the groups numbers up to ten. All four pups survived their first few weeks. Tabatha also became pregnant but she aborted her litter. Then the group encoutered the Troopers. The Troopers was formed by Beatrice's younger hald sisters and Baker's nephews. The small group ran away but the two mobs would have many encouters with this groups. On April 22, 2009 Beatrice gave birth to the second litter. The pups were Big Ben, Beth, Baron, Bonny and Baxter. They also survived. The month after Beatrice gave birth to her second litter Miles over threw Baker taking dominance. Baker was predated May 27, 2009 by a wild cat. Miles only fathered one litter. Beatrice gave birth on August 17, 2009 to Malcolm, Brandy, Mike and Barbra. All four pups survived. Miles was predated soon after on September 29, 2009 by a hawk. Karim the last Whisker male took up dominance as soon as Miles died. Tabatha mated with Sabota from the Troopers. She gave birth to Tiger, Tabby and Kitty on October 17, 2009. All three pups survived. Her sister Tabatha was predated December 10, 2009. Beatrice gave birth to Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Stan and Ericon January 25, 2010. They were Karim's first litter. Fizgig gave birth to three pups on March 12, 2010. In May 2010 Beatrice gave birth to four pups. She evicted Fizgig. Beatrice sadly died of a snake bite. Links Commandos Mob Barbarians Mob Baker Whiskers Miles Whiskers Karim Whiskers Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Barbarians meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats